Worth It
by ZaynabHassan
Summary: "Who cares? It's not like you're going to be anything worth talking about anyway." I said coldly narrowing my eyes at her. I watched her big chocolate brown eyes widen in disbelief. Then her lower lip quivered and I could see the tears threatening to spring form her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters**

**Jade's POV**

I watched her as she did some dumb acting exercise for Sikowitz. Her long brunette hair falling perfectly over her shoulders, glowing bronze skin, the hourglass shape of her body, and a face so symmetrical and gorgeous it wasn't okay. I could admit the good things about Vega ever since our little play date Sikowitz set up. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone I gained some respect for the Latina.

Tori was so engrossed with her and André's skit her eyes never wavered far from his face as they spoke. I leaned back feinting nonchalance making sure I didn't seem interested in the younger Vega. My eyes wandered over the classroom to find everyone completely captivated by her performance. Robbie and Cat's eyes widened in awe, Beck just watched smiling slightly probably imagining some sex fantasy involving Vega. I honestly didn't care. We broke up two years ago, and after a while of trying to hate each other we just gave up and became best friends. It's way better and stable than our old haywire relationship. He's still my rock just as he's always been.

I hear applause as Tori did a little curtsy and André bowed finishing their skit. I saw Tori look at me, her big brown eyes sparkling with excitement. I rolled my eyes and looked down examining my black painted nails huffing in disapproval. I knew when Beck pinched my arm that I had hurt her feelings. I smirked at him while he just shook his head. Yeah the nature of Vega and I's relationship? Whatever the hell it is hasn't really changed. Although throughout our four years of high school, I climbed into her windows countless times after fights with Beck or my mother trusting her to make it all better which she always did. Then the next morning I would go back to flexing my claws into the baby bird that is Victoria Vega. Why? It's just nice to know that I can hurt someone so seemingly untouchable. But Miss Vega has developed defenses against me in these four years. Smart comments she throws back at me when I claw too hard threatening to break skin. For some reason she never developed any offensive mechanisms. She never attacked me, even though she knows she could peck at my weak spots.

"Jade? Come on, it's lunch time." Beck said pushing the hair from his face.

I got up noticing that everyone was indeed gone. I hadn't even heard the bell or the end or class for that matter.

"So did you hear Sikowitz talking about the projects he's assigning for next class?" Beck asked as we walked to my locker.

"Nope. I wasn't listening." I said opening my locker adorned with a variety of scissors.

"Forever a badass." Beck said chuckling. "We have to sing a duet and it's worth like over half of our semester grade."

"Hmm." I sung out closing my locker. "Partners?" I asked walking to the Asphalt Café my black combat boots jingling with the chains I had added myself.

"Not this time." Beck said waggling his finger at me. "Sikowitz is picking partners for this. Something about broadening our horizons."

I grumbled at the possibility of being paired with one of the untalented wazz bags in out class. I walked to our table and took my usual seat while Beck sat down next to me. Robbie and André already sitting down with some tasteless school meal.

"I just can't believe we graduate in five months." Robbie said. Oh yeah did I mention he ditched Rex junior years and is actually somewhat normal now.

"I know man. I'm just glad I got that record with Sean Quincy." André replied stabbing some meat on his tray.

"We all got some sweet opportunities." Beck said happily. "I'll go get you a burrito from Festus." He said to me getting up. I mumbled my thanks as he walked away. Vega and Cat appeared plopping down.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Cat asked cheerily.

"After high school." Robbie said quickly happy to talk to Cat. He never did get over his crush on her.

"Oh!" Cat squeaked excitedly. I focused on the redhead a little curious and a little annoyed.

"You guys remember that TV show Tori and I auditioned for? Pretty Little Fibbers?" Cat said practically bubbling over with excitement. Beck returned setting down a burrito in front of me and settling next to me. Tori laughed warmly patting Cat's hair.

"Cat it's called Pretty Little Liars." Tori said. Cat smiled big and bright back at her.

"Oops right. Well we got the parts! And they're both leading roles!" She said giggling happily. Everyone congratulated them and asked about the roles they were cast for, except me. I was impressed Vega and Cat got leading roles in a new ABC Family series. Not that they weren't talented enough just that for not having very much experience outside Hollywood Arts it's really hard to get leading roles in a high budget TV series.

"What did you do to get the role Vega?" I sneered. "Bake a pie and give the casting director a fresh cup of milk?" I said imitating her voice knowing it was the fastest way to work her up.

"For the last time I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT." Tori said loudly and slowly as if I was a child who couldn't understand.

"Who cares? It's not like you're going to be anything worth talking about anyway." I said coldly narrowing my eyes at her. I watched her big chocolate brown eyes widen in disbelief. Then her lower lip quivered and I could see the tears threatening to spring form her eyes. Oh shit.

"I didn't mean-"

"Screw you Jade." Tori said her voice low and strong despite her obvious vulnerability. I opened and closed my moth like a fish no coherent words bubbling out. Tori got up and rushed out of the Asphalt Café while I was left to stare at her retreating form. Then I realized something. My heart. It was hammering in my ribcage so hard it hurt making it presence know to everyone. My heart never beat this fast like ever. Then something else happened, something I hadn't felt in so long. Guilt. Heart clenching, brain consuming, eat away at your insides guilt. I was suddenly seven years old again gazing at the once elegant cobalt blue vase that had grandma in it shattered on the floor at my feet. The sudden flurry of emotions blind-siding me.

"Jade that was so messed-"

"I know." I interrupted Beck.

"She didn't even-" André started.

"I know." I said again. Robbie just looked at me closely as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"It's okay Jadey. You didn't mean to do it." Cat said smiling as she walked off to find her best friend.

André and Beck sighed staring another conversation I just drowned out their drabbles. I furrowed my eyebrows confuse by my own reaction. Who knew Vega could bring out emotions from me. Emotions I hadn't felt in years. I frowned not at all liking the idea of someone having that kind of power over me. That's never ended up being a good thing except for with Beck. I need to be careful around her, for my sake. Then again, I did scratch too hard this time. This time I pierced skin.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. I've been reading Jori and Cori obsessively for the past few weeks and I finally decided to try and write one myself. So I'd be so grateful if you would review, follow, favorite and all that shiz. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters.**

I walked into Sikowitz's classroom early. He was sitting on the floor looking at some papers.

"Yes Jade?" Sikowitz asked without looking up.

"For the duet project, who did you put me with?" I said. It wasn't really a question. I don't really make requests. He sighed.

"Tori. Your're paired with Tori Vega. Now I'm not chang-"

"Okay." I said interrupting him.

"Okay? I expected more scissors." Sikowitz said standing up his loose clothes hanging off his fame. I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the classroom to find Beck. It actually made me feel funny knowing I was paired with Vega. I didn't hate it. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Beck!" I called out seeing the familiar head of hair.

"Sup?" He asked stopping and waiting for me to catch up.

"Guess who I'm paired with for our little project for psycho hippie?" I said stopping in front of him.

"Tori." Beck deadpanned. I opened my mouth to ask how but he stopped me. "Who else would you bother walking all the way over here to tell me about?" Damn it good point. Why did I walk all the way over here just to talk about Vega?

"Yeah. . . " I trailed off not really sure how to respond. Beck just looked at me knowing I had something else to say. He tapped his foot, ugh what a drama queen.

"Well I don't hate the idea." I said quietly. Beck just smiled knowingly at me. I really don't like him sometimes.

"You never hated her. Strongly dislike yeah but, she's a really good person." He said shrugging. I opened my mouth to protest but he gave me that look so I closed it.

"She's done a whole bunch of stuff for you without asking for anything in return." Beck said scolding me.

"Ass." I said running my fingers through my long black hair. Yeah I let it grow out. The bell rang somewhere off in the school. I shook my head and walked towards my car.

"Skipping?" Beck yelled out to me. I unlocked my car and opened the door.

"No I'm going to volunteer with the nuns of Hollywood." I said rolling my eyes and getting in the car. I turned on the ignition and drove out of Hollywood Arts. Away from people who were making me question myself and most importantly Tori.

* * *

I sat in a little coffee shop on the outside of Hollywood. Some guy was giving me eye sex from across the room. Really? Ew. I heard a muffled laugh from behind the counter, I looked seeing a blonde girl with brown eyes laughing at my current situation. I flicked her off but she just laughed harder. Oh my god! Short, smelly, and unemployed is coming over here.

"Hey baby. I saw you from across the room and I knew I had to talk to you." He said. Wow, he's even more repulsive up close.

"Resist the urge." I said pulling my coffee cup close to me.

"Come on don't be like that, I just wanna get to know you." Really asshole?

"If you don't get up and walk your sorry ass back to the gutter you came from my boot is about to get to very acquainted with your ass." I said dead serious. He was about to say something else but I stood up and started to walk over to his side. The guy scrambled away and ran out the door.

"Thank god. I haven't been able to get him to leave since last week." The blonde girl from behind the counter says coming over to me.

"I should have threatened to scissor off his already lacking package." I said sipping the black coffee.

"Your funny. I'm Nicole. What's your name?" Nicole asked. Okay normally I never talk to strangers but I dunno I just feel a little off today.

"Jade." I said leaning back in the chair.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" She asked. How does she know? She's only about twenty.

"Yeah. Aren't you suppose to be at work?" I shot back. Nicole shrugged.

"Ehh who cares? No one else is here. So why'd ya skip?" She asked curiously.

"I have to do a project with a girl I'm suppose to hate." I said leaning forward my hands resting on the table.

"Suppose to hate?" I sighed and explained Vega and I's history together and the recent events. Nicole blinked in surprise.

"Wow you were a huge bitch to her." Nicole said. I laughed nodding my head.

"Yeah I am." Nicole shook her head at my response.

"So you always go to this girl when shit happens in your life right?" She asked. I nodded. "And she's always nice to you, she compliments you, and really wants to be your friend?" I nodded again. "So now you feel bad about being a raging bitch to her?"

"That's what I told you." I said rolling my eyes.

"It sounds like you like this Tori girl a lot more than you're letting yourself believe." Nicole said smirking like she just figured out a damn rubik's cube. "What does she look like anyway?" I took out my phone grumbling and found Vega's slap page and showed it to her.

"Wow she's really hot. If I didn't have girlfriend I would so get that. Maybe Ash wouldn't mind if she saw her. Seriously look at that bone structure." Nicole gushed ogling Vega's picture. I growled taking my PearPhone back.

"Woah someone's jealous." She said holding her hands up in surrender. I was about to snap at her but then I paused. Wait her girlfriend?

"You're gay?" I asked raising my pierced brow.

"Mhm. I'm gayer than Ricky Martin livin' la vida loca." I laughed at her and she smiled back.

"So how'd you know?" I asked curious. I live in Hollywood and I've never met any gay people, like ever.

"It sorta hit me in the middle of a party junior year. This senior girl Ashley sorta had her tongue down my throat, and that did wonders to speed up the whole questioning stage. I never even thought about being with a girl until Ash. We've been together ever since." Nicole said her eyes shining at the mention of her girlfriend.

"That's cute." I said a little jealous of the love she had in her eyes. I didn't want her but I wanted to be in love like that.

"Not in the beginning. I gave her my v-card that night, you can imagine how crazy then next morning was. Ugh! She was such an asshole in the beginning. Players certainly test you sanity. But I wouldn't trade a moment of it." Nicole said smiling. "She's actually a lot like you, a complete badass on the outside, softie on the inside."

"I'm not a softie." I growled at her. Nicole just laughed.

"It's gross how much like her you are. Did I tell you she decked my dad?" She asked. I shook my head smirking.

"Yup. He was about to hit me when he found out I was gay but Ash pushed me behind her and punched him right in the face." Nicole chuckled at the memory. Yeah that is something I would do. I looked at the black leather bracelet with chains on my wrist playing with it.

"School is almost out. Go back and work on your duet with Tori. And be nice, you owe her." Nicole said. I got up and brushed my black skinny jeans off.

"I'll try." I said throwing my empty coffee cup in the trash and just as I was about to walk out I heard Nicole yell

"Hey you never know. Maybe she'll give you her v-card!" I shook my head chuckling and walked out into the California heat. I couldn't help but notice that the idea Nicole had given me didn't disgust me. My stomach did a little flip at the thought. I groaned opening the door to my car.

"I'm so screwed." I said sighing starting the engine and driving back to Hollywood Ats to get Vega.

**Author's Note: And there we go! So I decided to do Jade's POV again because someone said it was more interesting and it kind of is but I do like Tori too. Before I forget! OH MY GOD THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I read all of them. You have no idea how happy they made me. I like ran around the house giggling and squealing like an idiot. Seriously my mom was like, "Zaynab! Stop screaming!" Eh whateves. But thank you guys so much again it's amazing for someone's story you read to review your story. It's like taking esctacy, even though I've never taken it, you get what I'm trying to say.**

**And Newsies73 I laughed more than I should have at your unintended pun, and thank you so much! By the way you're awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters.**

**Jade's POV**

I leaned on my car watching the students flood out of the door. Probably trying to make plans with their loser friends for the weekend. I kicked the ground watching a few pebbles skirt along the asphalt. I searched the crowd seeing a familiar bronze skinned brunette.

"Vega!" I called out to her. She looked up cautious and started walking towards me tentatively.

"Yeah?" Tori said hesitantly. She played with the sky blue of her tanktop.

"Get in. We have a duet to work on." I said smirking. Tori just nodded and walked to the passengers side and climbed in. No groans of disapproval? I got in the car and started it up.

"No bitching about being my partner?" I asked the unusually quiet Latina next to me as I drove to her house. I heard a muffled no from her. I raised an eyebrow at this. Usually she never shuts up. What has her so quiet? Did someone say something? Or do something? Why do I care?

"Victoria Vega quiet? I'd never thought I'd see the day. Who do I have to thank?" I said smirking at her.

"Whatever." Tori said scooting as close as she could to the car door. She put her arm up and buried her face into it. I frowned turning on her street. It doesn't even give me any satisfaction anymore. And what the hell is wrong with her? Not even a sly remark.

"We're here." I said somewhat dejected. Tori said nothing and got out of the car. Okay now I'm starting to get pissed. I followed her into the house watching her closely. Her converse's dragging along the floor, shoulders slightly hunched over. Not like her usual I'm on top of the world walk. A bounce in every step while she laughed and smiled. Not whatever the hell she was doing now.

"What's your deal?" I asked slamming the door causing her to flinch back.

"What does it matter to you?" Tori asked rolling her eyes at me. I stopped and looked down. I wanted to tell her but I didn't even know.

"I don't know." I said softly looking into her eyes. Mm the same color of my favorite coffee.

"Well it's my life so butt out." Tori said some of her flare returning. Really? Who the hell crushed her dreams?

"For four years you've practically begged me to take an interest in your life and the moment I do you act like this? What the fuck has changed?" I yelled standing right in front of Tori.

"I just realized some people aren't worth it. You aren't worth it." Came the cold reply that rocked my world.

"What?" I sputtered out. Her words so similar to my father's.

"You, Jade West, aren't worth my time anymore. I'm tired of analyzing every good thing you do and convincing myself that you're suddenly going to be nice and we'll be friends. I _always _help you no questions asked and I _never_ ask for anything in return. When you climb into my window at twelve o'clock I don't complain, I just scoot over and comfort you. Then I grit my teeth and pretend that all the shit you do the next day doesn't hurt. I does. It hurts _so much_ for years I came home crying asking myself why. What did I do? Then yesterday I realized something, it's not me. I have absolutely no reason to feel bad, you sure as hell don't. I did do anything, it's all you." Tori said her voice soft, but it did nothing to hide the stab of her words into my heart. I just stared at her amazed and yet still completely and utterly enraged.

"I'm not worth your time?" I half asked half yelled. "You should be grateful that I even acknowledge your existence!" Now I was yelling.

"Oh my I forgot to get on my knees and thank god that Jade fucking West graced me with her words!" Tori said throwing her arms in the air and walking away.

"Ugh you are so fucking annoying!" I huffed loudly to the ceiling. "And why the hell did you do all that shit for me for _years_ if you knew I hated you? Do you like pain?" I asked sitting on the couch suddenly feeling exhausted. Tori looked down leaning against the counter.

"I don't know, maybe I'm a masochistic." She said quietly fiddling with her thumbs. I knew she was uncomfortable from watching her do the same thing in uncomfortable situations. All the previous fire she has extinguished.

"What's the real reason?" I asked wanting desperately to know the answer. When Tori didn't say anything I asked again. "Why did you get in the car?"

"Because even after all these years I can't help but to think you're a good person. For fucks sake I saw it. I saw it when you climbed into my window so many times and cried. I always wanted to see more of that Jade." She said softly looking at me, her eyes soft and honest.

"So you don't like this Jade?" I asked chuckling. Tori sat on the couch across from me smiling slightly and shaking her head.

"Maybe I could, in moderation." She said looking at my her eyes glinting with amusement.

"Well for the record I felt like the hugest dick yesterday when you cried." I admitted looking into her eyes.

"Yeah you kinda were." Tori said looking away.

"I'm sorry." Her head snapped to me while I looked down avoiding her eyes.

"Jade West is apologizing. I thought Jade West never apologizes?" Tori asked sarcastically but it wan't malicious it was careful.

"Well even Jade West fucks up, not very often, but it does happen from time to time." I said laughing a little. She smiled softly twiddling with her thumbs.

"So what now?" Tori asked looking at me.

"Well we're not going to float together on our umbrellas Mary Poppins that's for damn sure." I huffed out. Tori looked at sadly.

"Sorry, this might take a while to get used to." I said wincing at the hurt in her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's okay. It's gonna be hard for both of us." Tori said sighing and leaning against the couch.

"Yeah I know Princess." I said quietly.

"Princess?" She asked raising a brow.

"Well I need to say something else besides Vega." Tori just looked at me dumbly. "Would you prefer sunshine?" I asked sarcastically.

"I would prefer light of my life if we're throwing out suggestion." She said her eyes glimmering mischievously. I growled.

"Don't push it Vega." I warned. Tori pouted at the old nickname.

"I like princess more. Think of it like a new start." She said smiling so bright at me. I scowled at first but I couldn't stay mad when she looked at me with those eyes I found myself smiling back at her.

"I don't know if this is going to work." I said softly. "I've spent years pissing you off."

"Oh! I have an idea! So for us to start over I think we should get rid of like all the hate we have for each other." Tori said beaming like she found the key to world peace.

"Okay you go first." I said smirking.

"M-me?" She stammered out.

"Yes you. No one else is here unless Casper the fucking friendly ghost is hovering around." I said with a healthy eye roll.

"I'm pretty sure you just went first. But mm. . ." Tori trailed off humming in thought.

"Well umm. . . you're a really big gank." Tori said not confident at all her voice wavering. "Not all the time though. I know you can be nice when you want to." I chuckled lightly at girl in front of me. Given permission to insult me she still couldn't bring herself to.

"We need to work on your insults. Next time pick at my weaknesses. I know you know them." I said trying to train the brunette. If someone else ever tried to insult her she needs to know how to defend herself.

"But I don't want to hurt you." Tori mumbled out looking down.

"Come on. Just try. Think about how every insult I said made you feel." I said putting my hands on her shoulders. "How it hurt you, made you want to lash back out." I saw a flash of anger in those mocha eyes but it left just as quickly as it had come.

"I can't. It's not right. Your sensitive about your mom and dad. I wouldn't dare use it to hurt you." Tori said defiantly standing by her morals proudly. I just sighed sitting down on the floor.

"The fact that you have morals pisses me off but it's also kind of humbling." I said leaning against the couch. Tori sat down next to me smiling softly.

"I don't have any left." I said quietly. "Years of watching my parents twisting the knifes into each others weak spots took it's toll."

"They're still there." I heard the soft yet sure voice next to me.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"I just do. Trust me." Tori said looking at me a toothy grin on her face. To trust or not trust that is the question. It's never really worked out before but this girl has never once let me down. . . still. . . ugh she's so different from me. I grumbled out my mind a mess. Just when I was going to say no a firm voice that I hadn't heard in a while told me otherwise. Trust her, this one is good. My heart spoke loudly commanding me. It was where I got all the defiance and stubbornness I weaved into my personality.

"Okay Princess. I'll trust you." A loud squeal and Tori flung her arms around me enveloping me in her warm heat. I flinched immediately at the unfamiliar contact stiffening. But she just hugged me tighter nuzzling her face into my neck. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. Tori sighed in contentedness her warm breath caressing the tiny hairs on my neck bringing them to stiff attention. I found myself smiling resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you Jade." She said into my neck.

"Get any softer on me and you'll be goo." I teased her but instead of responding she just chuckled softly into me the soft vibrations traveling in a shiver through my body while my stomach turned flipped in the most pleasant way. Tori pulled back quickly jumping up.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I know you don't like hugs." She stammered out. I shrugged getting up and straightened out my forest green v-neck.

"It's okay." I said still surprised by how much I had actually enjoyed the gesture.

"I just don't want to ruin this before it even starts." Tori said meekly. I laughed the timidness of the outgoing girl.

"I said it was okay." I repeated taking out my PearPhone for the first time since I had talked to Tori. 4:30 the numbers read.

"I have to get home before the drone does. We'll work on that project later kay?" I asked already walking to the door.

"I already picked the song and did the reflection. All you have to do is sing." Tori said waving her hand. I didn't feel myself getting mad at for not telling me. A little glad actually but I would never tell her that out loud. I'm already losing tough points around her. I walked out the door and on to the pathway to my car.

"Jade!" I stopped and turned around raising a pierced eyebrow. "Are we friends?" Tori asked probably for the millionth time since we've met, but this time I had a different answer.

"Whatever floats your boat Princess." I said getting into my car and driving home.

I couldn't help the dumb smile that had taken over my lips as I drove, but the warm feeling coursing through my veins kept me from caring. I felt good.

**Author's Note: Does anyone else want Tori's POV? I really do but if you guys don't then it's okay *sob* But I was originally going to write a huge fight but I decided against it because I honestly don't think Tori's character could capitalize on Jade's weaknesses. . . well this early on anyway. I think I might like skip ahead a month or something so I can convey the layers of Jade, Tori and their friendship. Anyway thank you guys soooo soooo much for reviewing. I really do love reading all of them hahah you guys cracked me up with the whole v-card thing. But I think I'm going to give shout out's to people's comments I either laughed at or enjoyed reading to kind of give back since without you guys I would be lame :/**

**Newsies73: Mmm well I'm pretty sure girls so both, I giggle though. Haha yeah Nicole is going to be back to help Jade with Tori more, the whole Nicole thing actually happened to me I was upset and this girl, Maria just started talking to me and now she's one of my best friends. And I like the idea of a double date, I'm going to have to do that later.**

**And I want to give a special thanks to Titanium Wolf, ****Invader Johnny, hunnybear108, chase19, and Quitting Time for reviewing both chapters. Thanks so much!**


End file.
